


Sleep, My Love

by insanity_times_ten



Series: SIX oneshots [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne needs to sleep, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Oops, So do I though, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mom!anna, parrward for a hot minute, tired!anne, why is there almost no clevelyn content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_times_ten/pseuds/insanity_times_ten
Summary: Anne is tired, and it’s Anna’s responsibility to get her to bed.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Anne of Cleves, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: SIX oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938562
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	Sleep, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PikaPals16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/gifts).



> @pikapals16 you’re frickin welcome friend
> 
> but really, this was fun to write. expect more mom!anna content from me.
> 
> uhm tw sexual references (2 or 3) and cathy swears exactly once

Anna tiptoed down the stairs, wondering what was keeping her lover up so late this time. She usually found Anne’s unpredictable sleeping schedule adorable, but lately it had become a bit annoying. None of the other queens had the heart to force Anne to go to bed, so the task had fallen to Anna.

The lights were still on in the study. Anna sailed into the room just in time to snatch a coffee mug out of her girlfriend’s quivering hands. Anne was working on something on her computer, and she snapped the laptop shut as soon as she saw Anna.

“Love, what’s keeping you up?” Anna asked, setting the cup down on a shelf out of Anne’s reach. “Maybe you should go to bed first, actually. You’re shaking with all the caffeine and you  _ still  _ can’t keep your eyes open.”

“I don’t need to go to sleep,” Anne argued. “I need to finish this. Give me back my coffee.”

“No. You’re not getting any more tonight or tomorrow. Come on, now. It’s bedtime.”

“I don’t want to!” Anne whined in protest.

Anna gave her a look. “Doesn’t matter. You’re going to sleep.”

“But I can’t sleep!”

“I’m sure you could if you tried.”

Anne sighed. “I’mtooscaredtosleepinmyroomandI’mnotmanenoughtoadmitit!”

“Okay, okay. Would you maybe want to sleep in my room wjuith me?” Anna offered.

“Yes!” Anne leapt up from her chair and threw her arms around Anna’s neck.

“Okay, Bo-Bo. Let’s go upstairs.” Anna led Anne up to the second floor and into the bathroom she shared with Kat.

“Annie,” Anne asked sleepily, “what are we doing here?”

“A warm shower always helps me sleep… then again, you’re already halfway there. Will you be okay by yourself while I go get something?”

Anne yawned. “Yeah.” Anna lifted her lover effortlessly onto the bathroom counter before going into her room and grabbed a hoodie out of her closet.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes,” she said, returning to the bathroom. She helped Anne out of her shirt and was about to undo the clasp of her bra when she spoke up.

“Annie?” she asked. “What’re you doing?”

“I’m getting you ready for bed, love. How long have you been awake?”

“A couple days or so.” Anne yawned again.   
“Bo-Bo, I put you to bed last night!”

“I got back up. I told you, my room is scary.”

“What’s so scary about it, my darling? Maybe I can help make it less scary.”

“Well, it’s dark, and there are noises outside… I really don’t like storms either.”

“I hate to tell you, but everyone’s room is dark at night. But maybe we can get you a nightlight, like Jane did for Kat?”

Anne smiled. “Or I could just sleep in your room every night.”

“Nope. You’ve gotta face your fears sometime.”

“Okay,” Anne groaned.

“Good. Now, put on this sweatshirt, then at least you’ll be wearing clean clothes.”

“But this is your sweatshirt!” Anne argued

“So what?  _ My  _ sweatshirt on  _ my  _ girlfriend with  _ me  _ in  _ my  _ bed.”

“You have a point.” Anne raised her arms to allow Anna to put the sweatshirt on her. “Bedtime now?”

“You really are tired, aren’t you?” Anne nodded. “Okay. We can sleep if you want. Come on.” Anna beckoned the smaller girl forward.

Anne shook her head and extended her arms. “Carry me?”

Anna sighed but picked her up nonetheless. “Wow, you’re really not that heavy. Do you even eat anymore?”

“Yeah, I do, but not as much as I used to.”

“Babes, you gotta eat. Can’t live on coffee and applesauce. Will you eat at breakfast?”

“Depends on what Jane’s making.”

“No, it doesn’t. I’ll even make you something if it means you’ll eat.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“‘Course I would. I love you. Are you ready for bed now?” Anne nodded against Anna’s shoulder. Anna carried Anne to her bedroom, laid her down on the bed, and covered her with a blanket before laying down next to her. “‘Night, Bo-Bo.”

“G’night, Annie. I love you.”

Anna pressed a soft kiss to Anne’s cheek. “I love you too.” She pulled Anne close and drifted off to sleep, Anne’s head buried under her chin.

Anne knew it was time to get up when she felt the warm sunlight on her face. Anna, on the other hand, would have gladly stayed in bed had it not been for her girlfriend, who had sat down on her stomach. Anna had to do a double take when she opened her eyes.

“Bo-Bo… Love, what're you doing?” she asked.

“Waiting to give you this,” Anne replied.

Before Anna could ask what exactly Anne was going to give her, the green queen practically launched herself against Anna, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Anna bolted upright and leaned into the kiss, cupping Anne’s face in her hands for a few seconds before trailing them down her body and giving them a resting place on her hips, maybe giving her butt a little squeeze. Anne pulled away with a sharp inhale.

“Too much?” Anna questioned.

“N-no,” Anne replied, still a bit flustered from the kiss. “I-I thought I was t-too much.”

“Not at all, my love. Would you like to try again?” Anne nodded. Anna initiated the kiss this time, tentatively at first, but Anne pulled her deeper in. Anna tried to stifle a moan when Anne bit her bottom lip but ultimately failed. When the couple was about to go in for a third, one of the other queens, standing in the doorway, cleared her throat.

Anne and Anna both snapped their heads around to see who had gotten their attention. Thank god it was just Jane, if it had been Kat they never would’ve lived it down.

“I- oh, uh, this is awkward…” Jane began.

“It’s fine, Jane,” Anna reassured her.

“Yeah, not like we were naked or anything,” Anne added unhelpfully, causing Jane’s cheeks to turn a deep shade of pink. 

“Well, uh, I came to tell you that breakfast is ready. If you guys don’t mind taking a little break for pancakes, that is.”

“Thanks, Jane. And please, don’t tell the others.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“So, Anna, how long?” Kat asked at breakfast, seemingly out of the blue.

“What? What do you mean, ‘how long?’”

“You know what I mean.”

“Kat, even I don’t know what you mean,” Catalina stepped in.

“Okay. How long have you been dating my cousin?”

Anna nearly choked on her coffee. “ _ What? _ How did you-  _ what? _ ”

The other four queens whirled around. “Kat, what’s this about?” Jane asked.

“Anna and Anne are dating!” Kat exclaimed. Catalina walked over to Kat and put her hand on her forehead. “Lina! What are you-?” Kat asked, struggling against the Spanish queen.

“Huh. You don’t have a fever…” Catalina observed. “Kat, are you feeling alright?”   
“Yes, I’m fine! And I have my reasons!”

“Which are…” Anna prompted.

“Number one!”

“I’m a girl in a world in which-” Anne started.

“No.” Kat sighed. “You two like to hide from us. A lot. At the same time. Number two!”

“He’s after me ‘cause I’m a-” Anna tried.

“No!” she groaned. “I’ve seen Anne wearing red  _ a lot  _ lately, and I’m pretty sure she doesn’t own  _ anything  _ in red. Heck, she’s wearing one of your sweatshirts right now! And finally, number three!”

“I know my sister like I know my own mind-” the other five queens sang.

“ _ No! _ ” Kat roared. ”I went to wake Anne up this morning, but she wasn’t in her room, so I went to go wake Anna up, and the two of them were  _ cuddling _ .” Kat turns to the other queens. “Secretly dating or not?”

“They are,” Cathy agreed.

Anna almost choked again. “ _ Cathy!  _ You’re just siding with her because she’s your girlfriend!”

“No, I’ve caught you two staring at each other on  _ multiple _ occasions.”

“Why are you even watching us?”

“I zone out! Jesus Christ, Anna, what do you think I am? A creep?”

“I’m beginning to…”

“Now, normally I’d say it’s not our place to step into their personal lives, but I have to agree with Kat and Cathy here,” Catalina said. “You are pretty obvious with your ‘secret.’”

“Jane?” Kat asked, looking at Jane with her puppy-dog face.

“I’m staying out of this.”

“We’ll count it as a yes. So! Anna, Anne, what do you have to say for yourselves?”

“Fine, we are,” Anna admitted, tired of the torture.

“Then let me ask again: how long?”

“Anne? You usually know exact details.”

Anne finished chewing her bite of pancake before speaking up. “Five months, two weeks, and three days.”

“Specific,” Cathy remarked. How many times have you-”

“Catherine Parr!” Catalina cut her off. “Not at the breakfast table!” Cathy suddenly found her pancakes to be very interesting. Kat snickered.

“Fuck you,” Cathy said under her breath, not to anyone in particular.

Kat just happened to be passing by at that point, so she gave Cathy a kiss on the top of her head. “Later,” she whispered.

“Hey, Anne, why don’t we go out for a while tonight?” Anna asked, having heard what Kat had said.

“That sounds great. What were you thinking?”

“Maybe dinner, and then we could go to the park for a while? And if you’re not opposed, perhaps Jane and Catalina could tag along.”

“Please,” Catalina, who had also apparently heard the exchange, begged.

“Yeah, they can come if they want,” Anne agreed, still completely oblivious as to what had happened.

“What’s this I hear about going out tonight?” Jane asked, carrying a pitcher of juice in from the kitchen and setting it on the table.

“I just thought that the people who don’t already have  _ plans _ for tonight could enjoy a night out.”

“That sounds wonderful! Besides, I think I deserve something nice after catching you two kissing on Anna’s bed.” Both Anne and Anna gave Jane a Look™. Jane, in turn, covered her mouth with both hands, realizing what she’d said.

“What?” Kat asked.

“Nothing…” Jane giggled nervously. Kat shrugged, probably thinking she was hearing things. 

**Author's Note:**

> why 👏 is 👏 there 👏 no 👏 clevelyn 👏 content 👏  
> srsly this ship is frickin adorable


End file.
